


Whatever you need me to be

by MagicoolKoala



Category: She-Ra - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, NSFW, POV Catra (She-Ra), Sex Work, Shapeshifting, Smut, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicoolKoala/pseuds/MagicoolKoala
Summary: Double Trouble has a great eye for actually seeing people, not only what they look like, but being able to get under other people's skin and tell what they really desire. And after feeling like she has lost the love of her life forever, Catra is in no position to decline their offer.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Kudos: 70





	Whatever you need me to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be part of the series of One-Shots I'm publishing on my other work, but I figured it would be better for it to be a standalone since some people may not want to see the smut.  
> Still, feel free to check out my series of One-Shots "Inside of Catra's Mind"

She-Ra was standing right in front her, pointing the sword right to her chest. Her face had a cruel expression, of pure hate towards Catra. 

“You made your choice. Now live with it”

Before the brunette could react and fight back, she saw the sword go right through her chest. The pain was unbearable, she was crying and she wanted Adora to stop but she couldn’t bring herself to beg for her life. It was pointless, Adora hated her.

Catra’s mismatched eyes opened wide as she sat up on her bed. Her hand went straight to her chest where she was expecting to find a sword impaling her, but instead she was met by her own sweaty skin and a raised pulse that was trying to understand what was going on. She was in her room, on the Fright Zone, and she was alone. No She-Ra, no Adora, no one around her. 

She still wasn’t used to sleeping on a room of her own, but that was one of the perks of being Hordak’s second in command. But there she felt safe from the world, being isolated meant no one could hurt her, and she liked it that way.

She wasn’t going to let anyone else break her, like Adora had done.

The brunette got up and passed a hand through her own hair and tail trying to tame the hair that was still spiked up by her nightmare. She was starting to get dressed, passing her head through her shirt, when the door to her room opened. 

“Hey, Kitten” Double Trouble’s voice called for her, leaning at the side of the door with their arms crossed. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a tendency to sleep-talk? Well, more like sleep-scream?”

Catra couldn’t help but blush at that revelation, she wasn’t aware that she did that. She stared at the shape shifter standing in her room up and down, expecting they had something else to say, a reason to have come to check on her, after all their relation was strictly business according to them.

“Did you want anything or are you just here to bother me?” 

“Gosh, kitten. Since when are you so harsh on me?” Double Trouble walked around Catra with an obviously fake pouty face at which the brunette raised an eyebrow. “Okay, fine. I just wanted to know what was going on in here, there were some very interesting screams that you could listen from everywhere” They kept walking circles around the feline, finally stopping right behind her, leaning into her ear. “And you know, curiosity killed the kitten”

She had expected to hear Double Trouble’s voice mocking her like she had gotten used to at this point, but instead she was met by a voice that was too painfully familiar. 

When she turned around Adora was standing in front of her, with a smirk forming on her face. In less than a second Catra had her pinned to the wall, with her claws pressing against her neck. 

“What are you trying to pull off?” Her eyes were fixated on Adora’s blue eyes, her voice was deep and harsh towards the shape shifter, while one of her claws got pushed deeper into the blonde’s neck, releasing a few little drops of blood.

“You are not going to do it” Adora hold her gaze, while keeping on her face that stupid smirk. “You are not going to hurt me while I look like her” 

Catra pressed her claws a little more against her, but eventually gave up and let go. Double Trouble was right, she couldn’t hurt Adora, not really. The blonde started laughing while massaging their neck and started walking towards the brunette placing a hand under her chin forcing her head up, the feline was too concentrated on her eyes and the illusion of the touch of Adora to move away.

“You are in so much pain, aren’t you Kitten?” Adora got closer to Catra’s face, with their lips almost touching, and she whispered to her. “I can free you from this pain for a while… I can make her love you” 

Adora’s hand was now caressing her cheek, and Catra leaned forward to finally close the gap between the two, having forgotten for a second that the creature in front of her wasn’t really Adora. But as their lips were about to touch, the blonde got overcome by a black mass, covering her entire body before turning into the reptilian form Double Trouble. They pulled apart from the feline’s face, passing her hand to the girl’s cheek, following her jawline, getting finally to her their hand on the girl’s chin just to finally let go. Catra had fallen straight into their games, but she didn’t care anymore, she had had a taste of the one thing she had wished since she was old enough to wish anything.

“I will be whatever you want me to be… For a price, obviously”

The feline groaned, with her ears and her tail making it visible how flustered she was at that moment. She knew she was being manipulated, exhorted by them, but she still reached to her nightstand without breaking eye contact with Double Trouble and started fumbling for a little sack of money she had prepared for whatever their next mission was.

As soon as the shape shifter got the money in their hands their body turned once again into Adora, and quickly moved forward and took Catra in her arms, holding her waist while their lips encountered each other's.

The feline’s hands wandered around the blonde’s body, sweetly caressing her arms while humming into her mouth. She had fantasized for so long over how this would feel like, to finally be able to touch her body without having to stop herself for the fear of overstepping her boundaries, but now she didn’t have to worry about that, and most important Adora, or Double Trouble actually, wasn’t holding back either.

Catra felt herself melt into the touch of the blonde as their hands moved to her lower back, and easily made their way to holding her ass, pushing the feline closer to her partner and forcing her on her tiptoes. Her tail wrapping itself on the blonde’s arm. 

Still, the girl was still hungry for more, and took advantage of her position against Adora’s body to jump into her, surrounding her torso with her legs. The blonde seemed to get excited at this, quickly pinning the brunette against the wall like they had been not five minutes before, making their bodies even closer, Catra’s pelvis brushing against Adora’s. 

She started moving her hips unconsciously, or maybe not, feeling how her undergarments started to get increasingly wet at the contact against the other’s body. Her hands, on the other side, were making their way towards Adora’s jacket, that dumb jacket that kept her body hidden from the feline, it had to go.

Catra separated her lips from her partner’s a few inches, looking down while trying to undo the belt that hold the jacket in place, and as soon as that was done, she took the jacket out of her way, getting to appreciate Adora’s figure. But there was still the shirt getting in her way, and so the feline smiled maliciously at the blonde before showing off her claws, passing her nails carefully through the girl’s shirt to finally rip it apart. The few tears of cloth that still hold on to her body quickly being affected by gravity and finally falling to the floor. 

Catra simply gasped at the sight. 

She had seen Adora naked before. But never this close, and certainly never while being hold against the wall. 

The blonde’s body was a work of art coming alive in front of her, and the feline just couldn’t believe she had been waiting so long to get to see her like this. Her breast against her body, and Catra could see her partner’s nipples standing through the thin sports bra that had now become the only layer between her and a full sight of Adora.

“You gonna stare at me all day, Kitten? Or are we gonna go on with it?” The voice of Adora spoke against her ear as the space in between the two startet narrowing again, and the feline couldn’t help but shiver and humming in confirmation. “I need you to say it, Catra. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to fuck me…” Catra said under her breath, noticing just then how her mouth had gotten dry and her throat was soaring because of the nerves. “I want you to make me yours”

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she saw herself standing on the floor again and being pushed by the body of the blonde into her own bed. Laying, while Adora was seating on top of her, toying with the feline’s shirt before lifting it, revealing her body with the blonde pressing herself slightly against it.

Catra shivered as the cold air surrounded her body, but she didn’t feel cold. She closed her eyes for a second, giving into the touch of Adora’s body when she found herself with her hands being pressed against the bed, right over her head. The feline felt her pulse rushing, she had never felt so exposed, let alone so vulnerable in front of anyone, but Adora wasn’t anyone, and this sensation of being left defenseless and at the mercy of her partner was exhilarating.

A kiss, and then another, and then a bite. Except this time the blonde’s lips weren’t pressing against her owns this time, but against her neck. A growl of a voice she didn’t recognize as her own came out of her throat and she felt Adora’s smile form against her before continuing with her labor of leaving small marks on the feline’s skin, and Catra couldn’t help but thank in her mind whoever was in charge of designing her uniform for giving her shirt a tall neck.

Catra was starting to wonder where had Adora’s other hand gone, but that thought stopped right on its track when she felt a finger delicately making circles against her abdomen, sometimes going up, closing in to her breast, while other times getting closer to her cunt, teasing her. Every time the blonde got close to that zone, the feline would jerk her hips to try and get Adora to just touch her and take her, and every time that didn’t work she would let a small whine come out of mouth. 

“Oh, poor thing, you are really needy, aren’t you?” Her partner had let go of her neck to whisper against her ear, letting their hands drift further down into the girls body, but not yet reaching her intimate parts as she so badly wanted. 

The feline couldn’t come up with an answer, and just kept whining as her mind kept drifting away from any thoughts. 

“We are gonna have to do something about this…” Another whisper against her ear, and Catra just bit her own lips.

She didn’t have to look down to know what the blonde was up to, as she could feel her hand playing teasingly against her underwear before dragging it down. Catra felt the weight of the other girl ease against her own hands as Adora let go, positioning her head right over the feline’s pussy. 

Catra closed her eyes, with her hands grabbing onto the bed beneath her, just waiting for it as the blonde got completely rid of the underwear and separated the brunette’s legs.

A pair of lips pressed against the feline’s thighs, slowly making their way up. Catra just letting out small gasp for air in anticipation, until finally she felt Adora’s tongue slide through her already wet skin.

The feline hummed and arched her back as the blonde kept passing her tongue, making circles against her clit. The sensation went across her body and her hips started unconsciously moving, matching the rhythm of the blonde’s tongue, trying to get more of her touch.

Catra’s hand slid through her own body, without stopping her hip movement, and made its way to her breast that were still covered by her bra. Her hand slipped easily under it and started stroking one of her tits, grabbing her nipple within two of her claws.

“A-Adora…” She hummed under her breath. That was all she had on her mind at the moment, her image stuck in her mind, how she looked as she was sucking her clit, how her touch was making her crazy, how much she loved her. She was letting herself be consumed by this thoughts as she kept repeating her name.

She could feel heat taking over her body slowly. Incrementing with every touch of the blonde on her thighs, every slip of her tongue, and every touch on her breast. Everything made an incredible set of emotion living together in her body and she could feel herself going to a place she didn’t know she could go to, and she didn’t want to stop.

All the sensation also made her start shivering, and she was having trouble setting the pace of her hips to go back to that slow motion she was doing before. She wanted more. She needed more. 

But that hype suddenly stopped when she realized the blonde had stopped playing with her and was instead looking at her, and Catra couldn’t help but wonder if she had done something wrong, or if she had being weird with all the noises and strange movements, but instead she was surprised when her partner grinned at her.

“You want more, kitten?” The blonde asked, and Catra just nodded and threw her head back. “Anything you want, you have”

After saying that, the feline felt one of the fingers of her partner sliding inside her and she let out a moan, and then another as the finger started moving in and out of her, pressing itself against the girls internal walls. As soon as she got used to the feeling of having Adora inside her she asked for even more, and soon a second finger was shoved inside of her, moving rhythmically as the girl’s body joined again in said movements. 

The heat she was feeling earlier had now transformed into a burning sensation that was taking over her body, clouding all her thoughts. All. Except of Adora. Catra’s movements were starting to become more erratic by the second as she started to aproximate to her climax. 

As a final touch, the blonde’s mouth came into close contact with the feline once more, this time with her tongue straight up playing with the girl’s clit, sucking on it, and giving it sweet and tender bites as her finger continued to pleasure the brunette more and more quickly. This touch made Catra screamed, and shook her entire body, and bit her own lips, and arch her back. But she wasn’t in pain, on the contrary, she felt better than she had felt ever in her life. 

As soon as she came out of this rush, Catra felt the blonde’s fingers and tongue retrieving from her body slowly, leaving her alone in the bed, with her heart pounding and her breathing unsteady. The feline could see Double Trouble changing into their real form, staring at her with a grin on her face.

“This was fun, kitten. But unfortunately I have other things to do now”

“Wait” Catra was barely able to get the words out of her mouth, unsure if it was because of how tired she was or if it was because of the request she was about to make “I want to… I want to touch her too…”

“It’s gonna have to be another day” The reptilian came close to her to plant a quick kiss on her lips, it felt so similar and yet so different to how it was when they looked like Adora “You need to do something about those claws if you even want to come near me, honey.”

After saying this, the shape shifter disappeard through the door, and Catra was left alone in the dark of her room, wondering for a moment if it had all been a dream, but on her floor laid Adora’s jacket and strips of the shirt she had destroyed that acted as confirmation to what had just happened.

Still, she wasn’t sure on how to feel about it. 

Maybe she would have to ask for Double Trouble’s services again to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an illustration to go with this (Not exactly as it happened on text because I rewrote it)  
> You can check it out at my twitter and instagram @MagicoolKoala
> 
> Also, all my respect to all the people who write smut. I hadn't done this in a while and it was kinda hard


End file.
